One Lie Can Change Everything
by Zachary Dracius Frost
Summary: Harry, fed up with Cho not believing him about what happened in the graveyard, tells her to go ask Draco since his dad was there. When she does, Draco sees it as an opportunity to hurt Harry, lies to Cho. That one lie changes Harry's world along with everyone else's. On top of that, a mysterious new girl transfers to Hogwart. How will her presence affect the school?
1. Chapter 1

**One Lie Can Change Everything**

**Author Note: Here is a story I came up randomly a few months ago. XenaPotter with be co-writing this with me since I helped her with one of her stories, Second Chances. I'm not sure yet where I'm going with it quite yet, but here's the beginning at least.**

**Chapter 1: V-Day Blues**

It was Valentine's Day, the one day of the year when couples go out of their way to let each other know just how special they are and how much they love them. That is, unless you're one Harry James Potter. He just was starting to look like his father, James Potter. He was a handsome, relatively tall, and slightly muscled from all of the crazy adventures he's gone on while at Hogwarts. He on the other hand was arguing with his girlfriend.

But of course nothing has ever been easy for him. First, his mother, Lily, was killed by the Dark Lord, while his father had been put into a coma after having debris fall on him after the Dark Lord's curse missed and hit the ceiling instead. Harry was then shipped off to live with his dreadful aunt and uncle while James was stuck in his coma. Sirius Black, who happened to be Harry's Godfather, would have taken him in, but he couldn't find him because Dumbledore hide him at he Dursely's.

The Dursley's; his Uncle Vernon, his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, treated him like the Malfoy's treat house elves; like an inferior, almost beast-like creature who's only purpose was to serve them like a slave. They were very abusive towards him and barely gave him any food. Dudley used him as a punching bag daily, while his aunt and uncle would beat him whenever Dudley did anything wrong or when Harry tried to stand up for himself, or sometimes just because they were bored and wanted something to do. They forced him to live in broom closet under the staircase and feed him just enough as to keep him alive.

Things started turning around though when he was nine years old. James had finally woken up from his coma, a long eight years later. When he came to pick up Harry, the poor boy was scrawny, weak, and was suffering from a severe case of malnutrition. When James saw the condition his son was in, he flipped out on the Dursley's, punching Vernon in the face, backhanded Petunia, and smacked Dudley upside the head. He then called Child Services on them, getting Vernon and Petunia thrown in jail on multiple charges of child endangerment and abuse, while Dudley was sent to a juvenile detention center.

James and Harry then moved into Sirius Black's inherited house, where they lived with both Sirius and another one of their close friends, Remus Lupin. Sirius never got sent to Azkaban because he managed to stop Peter before he could frame him by killing all of those muggles and blowing himself up. Peter was sent Azkaban instead, while Sirius went on to become a well respected Auror, much like James was. That was also the year Harry found out about being a wizard, having received his first broomstick on his 10th birthday. For the first time in his life, Harry was finally happy.

Things got a little worse when he finally when to Hogwarts, where he met Severus Snape, an old enemy of James and Sirius whom they had always bullied, and Draco Malfoy and the rest of his cronies who hated him because he would join them. Snape tried to make Harry's life miserable whenever he could as a way of revenge on James, while the Slytherins constantly mocked him and tried to pick fights him.

Luckily enough, he managed to find three best friends: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. He had met Ron and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts and met Luna in their second year. Luna was a strange, but sweet girl that Harry had a strange attraction to, but never knew why before this year.

Presently though, his girlfriend, Cho Chang, was yelling at him because he wanted to go hang out with Luna instead of spending time with her. "Why do you want to go spend time with that blonde bimbo?! It's Valentine's Day for Merlin's sake! You're suppose to be showering me with love and gifts, not blowing me off for another girl! Especially Loony Lovegood of all people!" Cho screamed shrilly at Harry who was sitting across from her in an overly expensive restaurant she forced him to take her to.

Harry, who was just as angry as her now, slammed fist down on the table causing it to shake violently. "First of all, Cho, never insult Luna around me ever again, and that goes for Hermione too. Luna may be strange and seem a little ditzy, but she has been one of my best friends since in meet her three years ago. She's sweet, funny, caring, and does whatever it takes to support her friends."

After this first outburst Cho was starting to tear up, but Harry was so upset at this point the chose to ignore it and continued, "And secondly, maybe if you didn't constantly cry and moan about your precious fucking Cedric all the time, maybe just maybe, I would want to spend time with you more, but noooooo, it always Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Cedric is dead. He's not coming back, you seem to forget that I was forced to watch Voldermort kill him remorsely. I was in the fucking graveyard with him, so I know. I still have motherfucking nightmares about it, but do you do care at all about that? No, you just want to know if he loved you and if he mentioned you before he died! To answer your question for the millionth time, No! He didn't mention you at all, he only ordered me to take his body to his parents! You don't give a fuck about me! You're only dating me because I was with Cedric in his final moments!" Harry suddenly feels a hand smacking his cheek.

Cho had slapped him in the face hard, by this time everyone in the restaurant had cleared out from fear of the couple's rage. "You're lying! You have to be fucking lying! Cedric loved me and had to have said something about me with his last breath! Fucking tell me what he said!", Cho yelled in fury. "I fucking told you already; Cedric didn't say anything about you! He probably only went out with you because you were popular and thought you would be an easy lay! I actually cared about and liked you, but no, you have to cling to the memory of a dead man that probably didn't give a shit about you and only wanted you around for a trophy and a toy. Did he force you to sleep with him?" shouted back at her.

Once again she goes to slap him, but this time he catches her hand and asks her again, "Did he force you to have sex with him?" Cho just sits there freely crying now and says nothing. "Answer the fucking question, Cho!" "Yes!", Cho sobs out, "Yes, he made me have sex with him everyday, whenever he wanted, even between classes and during classes, sometimes three or four times a day!" "Exactly. Cedric didn't love you or even give a fuck about you. You were nothing but a sex toy to him, if he was still alive he would have eventually gotten bored and have gotten rid of you or even worse, he could have gotten you pregnant and then left you to deal with it alone. Yet, you worshipped the very ground he walked on and you still do.", Harry replied a little more calmly. "Lies… They have to be lies… You must be lying…", Cho mumbled to herself over and over while sobbing pitifully, her brain frazzled and in denial.

Harry would have felt bad for being so harsh with her if he wasn't so upset. "Look Cho, since you obviously still don't believe me, why don't you go ask Malfoy what happened in the graveyard. His father was there after all, and so were Crabbe and Goyles' dad. Get them to tell you happened. Just be warned, Cho, they won't be as honest with you as I just was," said Harry, he was still upset, but much calmer than he was. Cho looks up at Harry through her tears and just gazes emptily at him . Harry bends down and kisses her on the forehead. " I'm sorry, Cho, but it's over. I just can't handle the all of the stress, the arguing, and all of the nightmares that talking about Cedric cause me. I can't be with you anymore, it's just too painful. Goodbye, Cho." Harry laid money of the table to pay for the meal along with a quite large tip for all of the commotion they caused. Cho just sat there, frozen in thought while staring blankly into space, trying to process everything that Harry had just said.

Harry had originally planned to find Luna, but right now he was too drained, both mentally and physically, to even think about doing that, so he just wandered mindlessly towards the castle and hopefully his dorm. Everyone in Hogsmeade had heard Harry and Cho's fight since they had being yelling so loudly. That being said, everyone pretty much just got out of Harry's way when they saw him coming, parting like the sea in an effort not to set him off again. Even Ron and Hermione were too afraid to deal with him at the moment.

Luna, on the other hand, knew that her best friend would need her to be there for him so she hurried towards the castle, hoping to catch him before he got there. She reaches the main entrance of the castle and turns around so she can watch for Harry's approach. About half an hour later she finally sees him coming, so she waits for him to get closer and then run out to meet him.

When Harry see Luna, he stops and waits for her. Seeing the empty look on his face, she throws her arms around him and pulls him into a tight, comforting hug. He stands there in shock for a few seconds before finally returning the hug, clinging to Luna like his life depended on. Luna feels her robe getting wet as Harry just breaks down and starts sobbing into her shoulder. Luna found the sound of the anguish within those sobs to be heart-wrenching, almost making her cry herself. She just couldn't stand to see her best friend suffering so much.

Suddenly, the clouds opened up and it start to downpour violently. "Harry, we can't stay here, we have to go inside! Let's go to the ROR so we can talk in privacy." Harry just nods dumbly as Luna leads him to the Room of Requirements. "Harry, can tell me what happen at the restaurant with you and Cho?" Harry just stared at her unseeing, so Luna helps him to drink a cup of strong coffee. "That better, Harry?" "Kinda, what did you ask me again, Luna?", Harry asks shakily, having finally recovered his voice. "What happened, Harry?", Luna repeats her question gently.

"Cho was talking about Cedric again, so I wanted to end the date and go hang out with you instead. Cho freaked out and starting bad mouthing you. After that I just blew up on her, letting out all of the frustration and pain I had built up while dating her. I defended you first, and exploded about her obsession with Cedric. Then she slapped and told me I was lying. I then flipped out some more about Cedric and asked her if he forced himself on her. Cho then tried to slap me again, but I caught her hand this time and order her to answer the question and she responds by saying that she was pretty much his sex slave. I told her that he was just using her and that she was too in love to notice. She then fell into a pit of denial and I told her to ask Malfoy and his cronies about the truth since she didn't believe me. I told her it was over and that I could take the stress and pain anymore. Cho and I are through."

Luna just sat listened to Harry in silence until he was finished. When he was done, she goes over to him and pulls him into a hug again while whispering comfortingly in his ear. They just stay in the position until Harry calms down and falls asleep. Luna repositions herself so that his head was laying on her lap as she stroked his hair,both relieved and happy that he had finally calmed down and was now sleeping peacefully. She had to admit to herself though that she liked the position they were in, and then mentally scolded herself for think about her best friend like that. Harry suddenly snuggled closer to her in his sleep and smiled subconsciously. Luna was surprised at first, but then just smiles herself and continues to play with his hair until she finally succumbs to the call of slumber.

Luna wakes up the next morning and tries to get up only to realize that she is unable to move. She looks down for the source of the weight, only to see that Harry was still fast asleep on her lap. She blushes slightly and remembers what happened yesterday. She had gotten the best night sleep in a long time. She looks at the clock and see that they have two hours until their first class starts. She decides it's time to wake Harry up so they can get ready, even though she would rather stay like this for a little while longer. Luna gently shakes Harry while saying, "It's time to get up now, Harry." Harry reluctantly stirs and opens his eyes, only to see Luna's pretty face smiling down at him. "Good morning, Harry." Harry blushes at the angel like face he sees and blushes even more when he realizes where his head is. "G..g..g..g'morning, L..LL..Luna," Harry stuttered out. "Where are we, what happened, and why is my head on you lap?" Luna giggles and replies, " In order: ROR, you broke up with Cho and I was comforting you, and last you fell asleep while I was holding you. We need to get back to our dorms and get ready for class now, Harry." Harry still looked confused, but said "Ok."

They somehow managed to sneak back to their separate dorms unnoticed, and then showered and got dressed. The next week or two flew by as Harry and Luna became almost inseparable.

**Frost: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever done! Just couldn't find a good spot to stop, so I just keep going. Anyway, the first chapter of One Lie Can Change Everything is complete.**

**Harry: I kinda feel bad for how harsh I was towards Cho, even though her obsession with Cedric was annoying the hell out of me.**

**Frost: I know, I feel guilty too, but it had to be done.**

**Harry: I guess, I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me…**

**Frost: Don't worry, it will…eventually.**

**Harry: Great… O_o**

**Frost: Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

**Luna: But no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, anyone else is**

**Fun note: Hi this is XenaPotter, I'm co-writing this with Zach Frost (our 2****nd**** chances story for those who doesn't know) since he is co-writing 2****nd**** chances with me. I'm not sure where this story is leading to but I hope you all like it.**

_**-This means thinking for me in this story-**_

**I have an OC person in here, her name is Wynter Lightening Snipes (LOL almost sounds like Snape) I think that's all for now, if I remember anything I'll add it at the end. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter Two ~New Girl Boo Boo~ By: XenaPotter**

Sixteen year old Wynter Lightening Snipes wasn't a happy girl. She's a witch but her mom got a job at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as the muggle teacher, she was going to teach them how to defend their selves and muggle things. Her father died when she was three her mom raised her. She didn't understand why she couldn't stay in the United States with her Aunt and Uncle but her mom made her move, so now she was running late. Her mom already left to get to the school; she let her drive herself to plat form 9 3/4. She got onto the platform and looks around. She saw kids getting onto the red train; she saw two guys's hugging,

"Dang there's benders here also, too bad they are gay they're good looking" she looks at the guy's hugging, they were tall, one had longish black hair and gray eyes that were glaring at her, the other had longish blondish hair, and amber eyes that held amusement, she didn't know that both guy's had good hearing and heard her words. The guy with murder in his eyes steps back and she could see two other people, one was a kid with his back to her, the other was a guy with messy black hair, glasses and gray eyes that had laughter in them, the guy with long black hair came marching up to her, she steps back. Her herself was tall 5'9 and growing thank you very much, with black hair that was so black that it has purple in it, her eyes were a purple, everyone thought she wore contacts to have eyes like that but she doesn't. The guy was looming over her _** –Danger here, this guy is pissed off at me- **_his eyes were glowing at her,

"What the hell did you mean about me and Moony being benders" her eyebrow goes up,

"What do you mean benders?" she thought acting stupid would get the guy to back off, but the guy took a closer step to her she backs up looking around, she saw the other guy looking at her, same with the black hair guy and the kid with black hair, the kid was glaring ice daggers at her, she nods her head and hurries up and got onto the train. She heard the guy turning around,

"I don't like her already and I have no clue who that is" he went over to the kid hugging him,

"Love you Harry and remember prank Snape for us" I should of known that was Harry Potter and his father James, and his father's two friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She remember reading something about James, Sirius, Remus and a Severus Snape being in a potion accident and deaging them back to the age of twenty-five, but even being deaged they kept their jobs with the knowledge they already had. She remembers seeing the pictures of Black and Lupin and thinking they were both hot, now she wasn't so sure. She notice Harry walking by her compartment and giving her dirty looks, she tried to make herself disappeared that's all she wanted was for the boy who lived to dislike her, the rumor was that he was dating some Cow girl, no not Cow. She rakes her brain for the girls name than remember s her name was Cho Chang. She shrugs.

She guessed the word about her boo boo was out because she got a lot of people looking at her, pointing at her and making fun of her _**–Great not even my first day at school and I'm already hated by half of the damn school. Nothing goes my way, why oh why me- **_ a soft meow brought her out of her pity party, she looks down at the cat carrier she had, it held her white fluffy kitten she named Marshmallow. She gave a sad smile,

"At least I got you huh girl" the kitten with blue eyes meows at her making her give a shaky smile.

That was her first day of school, she's been in school for five months now and everyone hated her. She couldn't look Professor Lupin in the eye, Harry and his friends make her world a living hell. Her house mates couldn't stand her, they are Slytherin after all. And she could swear someone was out to kill her. Every time she's alone something happens to her. She sighs, she was making her way to the Qudditich field to fly some, and when she got there she saw Professor Lupin, Aurors Black, and Potter with Harry and his friends standing around talking. There were others around also, she shrugs. She loves to fly and she wasn't going to let them ruin it for her. She takes her school robes off leaving on a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans, and a tight black sweater. She climbs her broom ignoring the others and started to fly around. Doing dare moving moves. She was way up high when her broom gives a tug trying to buck her off, she was a good bull rider but this was no bull on the ground, it was a broom high up above the ground. She tried to make her way back down but the broom wouldn't let her go. She heard the girls screaming _**–Why in the blue hell are they screaming? I'm the one that's going to get fucked up or worse killed- **_she looks down to see she was above the black lake _**–Better wet than dead- with**_ that thought in her head she stood up onto her broom and dove right off her broom into the great lake, the impact hurt like hell and she thought she broke her arm but wasn't sure.

Turned out her arm wasn't broken her shoulder just got dislocated and had to be put back in place, she gets out of the lake holding her arm to her body, Harry looks at her,

"Hey your shoulder dislocated" she gives him a look

"Really? Thanks didn't know that" she walks over to a tree and slams her shoulder into it, you could hear it being put back into place, she moves her hand and arm around,

"All better" she marches her way into the castle mumbling but dumb asses and teachers.

Before she knew it her time went fast, her and her best friend Logan kept in touched. Before moving she was in the play in her old school, Grease. She got to play the role of Sandy and Logan was Danny.

-WYNTER-

_**Xena: That's it for now, my next chapter will be Grease remembers views would be nice just no flames. Thanks for reading, next up Zach!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Zach Frost here for the third chapter of One Lie. Like Xena has stated neither of us own anything other than Wynter. {Means dreams. } Now to get back to the story with Harry, Luna, Cho, and Draco.**

**Chapter 3 Nightmares**

Life was miserable for Cho Chang after her dramatic public breakup with Harry Potter. She barely talked or ate anymore. Hell, she never left her room for that . She wasn't doing her homework and didn't even show up for classes. Her friends tried getting her to go out with to have fun and hopefully help her move on, but she would only ignore them and stare into space with a look of both deep thought and despair. Cho had trouble sleeping because whenever she tried to she would have horrible nightmares. It just so happens that she was about to have one…

{ Cho was with Harry in the café they broke up in, but the building looked gloomy and dilapidated. Harry was yelling, "You were Cedric's little whore weren't! Don't try to deny it either!" "But Harry, I…" Cho stated pleadingly, but stopped her with a backhand to the face, knocking her to the floor. Harry was now stand over still yelling, "What did I just fucking say, bitch? Don't fucking lie to me! I know you were and you probably enjoyed it, thinking that he loved!" Cho was cried and struggled to talk, "But H-h-harry, Cedric did l-l-l-love me. He told me he did all the t-t-time." Harry just stared down at her with a mixture of hatred and pity. "You're pathetic Cho! Just looking at you is making me sick! Go to hell like Cedric probably did! Go see you abusive bastard of an ex!" With that he kicks her in the side which causes her to roll across the floor and then fall into a hellish portal that opened up.

Cho starts to scream as she falls for what feels like forever. Demons and other demented creatures taunted and laughed at her the whole time she was plummeting through this distorted vortex. She finally sees the ground approaching rapidly and closes her eyes while bracing for what will most likely be a fatal impact. She slams into the hard earth violently, causing a small crater to form.

She groans in pain while struggling to open her eyes and get her vision in focus. Her body finally gets adjusted after her rough landing and looks up to see Cedric smiling down at her with his hand held out to help her off the ground. She tears up and grab his hand while saying his name. Once she's on her feet, she looks into his eyes and asks the question she desperately want to know, "Cedric, is it really you?" "Yes, m'dear. It's me, your beloved Cedric," he answers lovingly. That was all Cho needed to hear as she jumps into arms while wrapping her arms around his neck and plants a deep, desperately passionate kiss on his lips.

Immediately Cho notices that something is wrong though. First was that he wasn't kissing her back, but then she realizes something even more disturbing: his lips were cold. She opens her eyes to see the most horrific thing she could have imagined; Cedric's face and body was slowly decaying before her. She jumps back while screaming in sheer terror. "What's the matter, my blindly love struck little slut? Don't like what you see? You're the one who wanted to see me again, aren't you? Well, here I am bitch, and guess what?" "N-n-no…" Cho stutter out, dreading his answer. "That's right, whore, I'm horny. It's been soooo long since I've felt the warmth of your holes."

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Cho shrieks as she turns around and starts to run away. Looking around franticly for anyone that can help, she realizes that they're in the graveyard that Cedric must have died in. "Don't you try to escape from your master, bitch!", Cho hears Cedric shouting at her in fury. Her legs start burning, but she keeps running despite the pain. Cho finally reaches the gate and pushes it open. Cho sighs in relief, thinking that she got away from Cedric. Just as she takes a step, Cho feels something grab on to her ankle, tripping her.

She looks back as she hits the ground for the third time that day and yelps in fear; a hand come out of the soil and had a firm grip on her leg. Suddenly the rest of the body rises out of the earth and throws her over it's shoulder. The corpse takes her back to the center of the graveyard, where Cedric stands grinning evilly. "It's not nice for a slave to run away from her master. Unfortunately, for you that is, now I'm going to have to punish you." The undead Cedric then punches her in the jaw, knocking her onto the ground yet again. Cho looks up while sobbing to see that she is surrounded by zombies that look all like Cedric. They all then crowd in on her, ripping and pulling at her clothes until she completely naked. Cho lets out an ear-shattering scream as they start taking turns having their way with her… }

Cho jerks awake while flailing around and screaming bloody murder. After a few minutes she realizes that she is in her own bed instead of that horrible, horrible graveyard. "Shit, that was only a nightmare, but fuck though, that was much more vivid and detailed than they normally are," Cho tells herself shakily. "Merlin damnit! I am sick of these nightmares and this miserable life of mine! The man I love was just an emotionally and sexually abusive playboy who didn't love me at all and saw me a slave only fit to fulfill his sick sexual needs! I drove away the only man that actually cared about me and wanted me to be happy. Harry probably hates my guts now because I couldn't let go of the painful past I was oblivious to until he pointed it out for me. Maybe I should just put an end to this hell I call a life and save everyone the suffering of having to put up with me."

She get off of her bed and walks over to own of her friends bed who happened to be a cutter, grabbing the knife that she had hidden under her bed. Cho then goes into the bathroom moaning myrtle is, strips down, and sits in the bathtub. "Well, goodbye cruel world", she mumbles and readies herself. She pokes her left wrist with the knife and starts to bleed a little, for she just barely missed her blood vessel. Myrtle, hearing the commotion, comes out and starts cheering her on. She was quite lonely and was hoping to get a roommate if Cho succeeded.

Cho hisses in pain and is about continue the cut, when she suddenly she remember what Harry told her to do:

"Look Cho, since you obviously still don't believe me, why don't you go ask Malfoy what happened in the graveyard. His father was there after all, and so were Crabbe and Goyles' dad. Get them to tell you happened. Just be warned, Cho, they won't be as honest with you as I just was."

"Harry has a point. Instead of feeling sorry for myself and trying to commit suicide, I should be trying to find out what really happened that night! I have no other options now, because suicide is no longer one of them now! I have to find out if Harry has been lying to me all this time or if he really has been telling the truth like he said he has been. But first I need to get out of this bloody bathtub and have my wrist cleaned up. I'll ask Draco this weekend what happened, which will give me time to build up the courage to ask." Cho wrapped a towel around her wrist and then got dressed. She grabbed her stuff and went back to her dorm.

Once Cho was gone, Myrtle yells, "Damnit Harry! I almost had a roommate to cure all of these long years of loneliness, but noooooo, she had remember something inspiring you told her! Something that gave her a sense of hope, instead of just giving into her pain and joining me as a ghost! The next bitch that comes in here is going to die so I won't be so bloody lonely anymore!" Suddenly, Ginny Weasely sneaks into the bathroom with some random dude from Gryffindor. Myrtle gets a murderously evil grin on her face and starts giggling menacingly.

**This ends chapter 3 of One Lie. I was going to end it with Cho asking Draco, but I got a little carried away with her nightmare. As for Ginny supporters, don't get made at me for Ginny's sudden fate. I don't have a problem with Ginny, Xena is the one that hates her, not me. Anyway, the next chapter will be on the much lighter side of things because Xena will be covering Wynter's performance in her Grease play. Please review, but no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dis: Harry Potter isn't mine, I know how sad. Anyone else is.**_

_**-this is thinking-**_

_**This part of the story is going to be referring to the movie Grease, the songs or play isn't mine no copy right intended here**_

Chapter four: Grease is the Word By: XenaPotter

Few days later after her trip into the black lake Wynter was walking around the castle when her watch started to beep she looks at it and smiles, it was her friend from the United States she brings her watch up to her mouth,

"Hey Logan what's up buddy" Logan was her best friend before moving here. Logan was tall with jet black hair, icy blue eyes that drives all the women crazy. His voice came over her watched that her mom had designed for her and some of her friends back home,

"Hey Duckie" she growls,

"Boy I told you to never, ever call me that unless you want to be a girl!" there was a deep laugh,

"Sorry babe, just wanted to make sure that my Sandy is still coming" she laughs not paying attention she runs into Professor Black knocking her on her butt,

"Damn" again a deep laugh came over the watch,

"Let me guess you wasn't paying attention ran into someone or something and went down on your cute little butt" before she could say anything Professor Black spoke,

"Snipes, ten points from Slytherin" she bit her lip so hard she taste blood, Logan knowing his friend kept his mouth shut till he knew it was ok, when he didn't hear anymore talking he spoke,

"Kitten what's wrong" she marches out pushing Harry and them out of her way, tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them,

"My life is a living hell here. Everyone called me Preppy because I had a lot of friends, here I'm a joke" she hits a tree making her hand hurt some, she heard her friend sigh,

"Preppy don't sweat it, remember your coming here to do our Grease play, than you got to go back for a week or so than your back here for the summer where we can have some fun" she laughs,

"You know how to bring a girl around Logan" "Thanks Preppy don't forget to practice, and don't forget your lines" she laughs,

"I know my lines and songs dork, don't you forget it" they chatted for a few more than she made her way back to her common room where her housemates kept giving her looks for the lost points.

Next day classes was going fast, when she had a free moment she made her way to her mom's room,

"Mom" her mom was medium height with brown hair blue eyes, she smiles,

"Yes my daughter?" "I just wanted to make sure you knew that this weekend I'm going back home to perform my musical" her mom nods her head,

"I remember Princess, also here" she tosses something to her, she catches it raising her eyebrow at her mom,

"What's this?"  
"It's something that will show me your performance so I won't miss it, just a warning, everyone will see this so knock them dead" her daughter laughs,

"Will do mom" she goes back to her room and packs her bags, when she was done she nods her head. She had a pair of tight fitting stone washed jeans on hugging her legs, hips and butt, a tight fitting white shirt that hugs her in the right places, her purple eyes were shinning with excitement, her black hair was let down she waved some curls into it giving it an extra bounce, she slug her back pack onto her shoulder running out of her common room, when she got to the great hall she puts her back pack down by the door, she saw her mom stand up she takes a running start to get to her mom, she saw Ron Wesley stick his foot out to trip her, she just flips over it landing like a cat and kept on running, she flips up onto the stage where the teachers sat, she smiles at her mom,

"Thanks for letting me go, your such a cool mom" she hugs her mom,

"I'll be back Sunday" her mom hugs her tighter,

"Don't forget who you are" before she could answer you could hear a deep male voice speaking,

"Preppy you on your way" Wynter laughs, her mom was so happy. This was the first real laugh from her daughter and it went to her eyes,

"Yes Logan dear I'm on my way" she hugs her mom again, she let go stepping back, she was at the edge of the stage she gave her mom a real smile back flips off the stage runs back to her bag grabs it running out of the hall.

Wynter loved being back in the United States, she visited her old friends; she stayed with her Aunt and Uncle. The day of the play she activated the camera her mom sent with her, she could see her mom was in the Great hall and it was filled, she looked at her mom,

"Why there?" "Honey just knocked them dead"

And that's what she did for the next few hours later.

The whole Hogwarts was watching the screen that was brought up with Wynter doing her play of Grease she was the leading lady named Sandy, her best friend Logan was Danny. During the show the kids started talking, Sirius and Remus paid attention but wasn't. It wasn't till everyone got quite they looked at the screen to see Wynter and Logan real close with Wynter legs wrapped around Logan's waist signing, when they stopped they give a long paginate kiss.

Everyone started clapping. At the end everyone gave a bow to the people who was there watching them, she looks into the camera of her mom's and smiles a real smile that stole almost everyone breathes at Hogwarts. Logan looks into the camera,

"Hey Preppy mom, thanks for letting her come" Wynter's mom laughs,

"You're welcome Logan, nice seeing you again" before they can say anything else a voice from off the stage spoke,

"So Wynter you dare show your face here again" a deep male voice spoke, Wynter's face want from being happy to real angry, her purple eyes go real stormy looking she snarls out,

"Damon should of knew you would be here" a cruse flying by her head had her dropping into a pitcher status, she brings her wand out disarming a guy they couldn't see, everyone notice her friends on the stage brought their wands out also, the guy who threw a cruse came into the camera he was tall with long blonde hair that reminded everyone of Draco's Malfory's hair, they watched as he grabs her on both arms, his face going into her face,

"How I waited for this moment" she snarls,

"You need a breath mint" she brings her head back, than slams it forward real fast and hard into the guy's face, he let her go shaking his head. He went to grab her again, she flips over him letting out a battle cry, he spins around she swings and punches him in the face, she ducks a swing from him, grabs both arms, holding on tight she falls down onto the stage bringing him with her, she flips him over her he lands with a hard 'thump' onto the stage, she stands up, from somewhere a knife was thrown at her face, she catches it without blinking tosses it away like nothing was happening. The guy Damon get's up running to tackle her down, she said steps him kicking him in the ass as he went by. Again he went to tackle her this time she grabs his arm spinning him around than slams him into a wall knocking him out, she spins around blocking a kick elbows the person in the stomach, by the time she was done she took out about six or so guy's twice her size.

The whole school just sits there slack-jawed as an uncomfortable silence falls upon them. Most of the students and teachers are so shocked at what they just saw to even be able to think correctly, but not everyone. Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus give each other a look, they're minds racing. -Damn, maybe we should ease up on her. If she can kick all of their asses without magic, she sure as hell can kink MY ass… Wonder if I could get her to teach me any of that. Never mind, like she would teach me anything with as much of an ass as I've been towards her...- Harry ponders. -Who does this bitch think she is showing off like that! I have to admit though; she looked bloody hot while she was doing it. If she wasn't a bloody snake, I'd add her to my "to do list" if you know what I mean. There's also that whole calling me gay thing, but whatever…- thought Sirius while somehow managing to drool lustfully and look pissed at the same time. -Damn, those guys are pathetic! There was six of them and they still couldn't beat one little girl! A girl who wasn't even using magic for bloody fucking Merlin's sake! Geez, they're a disgrace to us men! I mean, sure sometimes I have to get help from Sirius and Remus, but at least it's usually magic vs. magic! That hot bitch's pretty tough, though I would to hate to have admitted that out loud…-

-Damn, that girl sure knows what she's doing out there. I'm no expert on hand-to-hand combat, but I from what I've read about it her form is damn near perfect! Her movements are so smooth and flowing, while her strength and accuracy is overwhelming. Combine her grace with her skill and you have a girl that's as beautiful as she is deadly! Fools should have known that just having numbers wouldn't have been enough to take her down…. - Remus mentally analyzes with a serious, yet thoughtful look on his face. The whole school, especially those capable of thinking straight at the moment, now realizes that they can no longer underestimate Wynter's abilities.

They watched as personal professions came took statement, than the camera went out only for Wynter to appear in the Great Hall. She walks up to her mom like nothing happened and hugs her,

"That was fun I should do it again next school year"

_**And this my good people is where I'm leaving it for the next person, let's all give a big hand to the one and the only ZACH FROST! (starts clapping, yelling…..WE WANT MORE WE WANT MORE) ok now that's out of my system we do want more, now it's up to him, BATTLE ON ZACH**_


End file.
